memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel/Archiv
← Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Auf dieser Seite ist das Archiv des jeweils aktuellem Jahr zu finden. Ältere Jahrgänge werden aud Platzgründen ausgelagert. * Archiv 2005 * Archiv 2006 erfolgreiche Nominierungen USS Voyager ;Meinungen Ich bin dafür, weil der Artikel schlicht und ergreifend sehr gut und auch sehr umfassend geschrieben ist und alle hat, was ein exzellenter Artikel meiner Meinung nach haben muss... --Athanor 20:20, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) *Ein paar kleine Schönheitskorrekturen braucht der Artikel noch, so sollten die Verweise noch einheitlicher gestaltet werden. Inhaltlich ist der Artikel so weit in Ordnung, drum stimm ich erstmal mit neutral ab. -- Spocky talk 09:13, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Ich bin von dem Artikel absolut begeistert. Ich stimme klar dafür -- 10:06, 14. Jan. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich bin ebenfalls dafür!--Janeway 17:42, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Kurz: toll -> dafür! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Hab jetzt die Links vereinheitlicht, also dafür -- Spocky talk 06:45, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Da hab ich auch nix zu meckern - Dafür --HenK | discuss 18:02, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::gibt es nicht nochmehr darüber zu sagen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:17, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::nein, ich finde, dass der Artikel das Thema vollkommen ausschöpft. Bei dem Umfang ja auch kein Wunder, oder? --Athanor 17:48, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) Klingonischer Bürgerkrieg ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist lang, weißt nur ein oder zwei rote Links auf und erzählt das Ereignis meiner Meinung nach gut nach. Er verdient es, meiner Meinung nach exzellent zu werden. --Janeway 17:49, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Im Text selbst werden leider keine Quellen genannt, sondern lediglich in Form einer Referenzenliste zum Schluss... Bei einem solch langen Text passt das nicht, daher vorerst dagegen. 18:32, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Referenzen jetzt in den Text eingefügt, wie sieht es jetzt aus? --Janeway 19:22, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Joa, schon besser -> dafür 21:27, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ausführlich, gut geschrieben, lang, informativ, gut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:38, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) * Alles drin, was muss - dafür -- Spocky talk 06:45, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Von mir auch ein ganz klares Dafür. -- 15:50, 15. Jan. 2007 (UTC) ::::Da bin auch dafür --HenK | discuss 18:04, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Dafür:Nicht allzu lang, dafür aber umso leichter zu lesen. Ist alles da, was ein bei einem Exzellenten Artikel da sein sollte. --Athanor 17:16, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) Constitution-Klasse ;Meinungen Trotz "Refit" im Text, denke ich gibt es genügend Informationen, um den Artikel endlich zum Exzellenten Artikel zu erklären. 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Guter Artikel-->dafür. --Janeway 17:25, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Finde es auch einen guten Artikel: Pro --HenK | discuss 16:05, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Da ich auch einen kleinen Teil beigesteuert hab: Dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:25, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) Da ich ja sozusagen einer der Hauptbearbeiter dieses Artikels bin und immer wieder für pro gestimmt habe, werde ich diese Meinung fortsetzen. Ich bin-->dafür. --Trekkie-Captain 12:59, 27. Jan 2007 (UTC) NX-Klasse ;Meinungen Auch ein sehr ausführlicher Artikel, über die wohl beste Schiffsklasse überhaupt. ;) 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :dafür, wirklich umfangreich und erschöpfend, jetzt auch alle Quellen im neuen stil--Bravomike 19:45, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::auch dafür, ich mag ENT zwar nicht, der Artikel hingegen ist umfangreich, gut geschrieben und bebildert. --Janeway 17:13, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Klar dafür. Und nicht nur weil ich ENT mag. --HenK | discuss 16:07, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) Das Star Trek Universum ;Meinungen Auch ein Meta-Trek-Artikel - über Ralph Sanders Nachschlagewerk. Sehr ausführlich, wenn auch bis auf die beiden Cover ohne weitere Bilder. 19:23, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Bin dafür. Ausführlich, gut geschrieben, wenn auch wenig bebildert. --Janeway 17:28, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Geschichte des Dominion ;Meinungen Was wir alles für gute Artikel haben, sind wir nur "nominierungsfaul"? Mit den Bildern müsste man nochmal schauen, ob man da nicht einige in besserer Qualität bekommt (schwarzer Weltraum, die alte Leier), aber ansonsten ist der Text sehr ausführlich. 19:29, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Auch dafür, auch wenn es ruhig ein paar bessere und mehr Bilder geben könnte. --Janeway 17:30, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ;Meinungen Meiner Meinung nach verdient der Artikel es, er ist ausführlich, hat kaum rote Links und auch nicht wirklich viele Fehler... --Athanor 17:24, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) : Fehler sehe ich beim schnellen Drüberschauen und nach den kleinen Bearbeitungen auch nicht mehr. Was aber noch fehlt, ist die (bitte kritiklos einzufügende) Merkwürdigkeit der unterschiedlichen Anzahl der Decks in " " und " ". Dennoch dafür. 18:14, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) *Auch dafür - das einzige, was mir einfiele wären die Verweise im alten Stil, aber sonst... -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 18:36, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) **nachdem ich mich dieser schier unbewältigbaren Aufgabe erfolgreich gestellt habe kann ich nur sagen: dafür--Bravomike 18:52, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) **ein fantastischer Artikel. auf jeden Fall dafür''. --Janeway 20:23, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Dass das noch kein Exzellenter Artikel ist, is ne Schande (und da ich eh die Sovereign Klasse als schönste Schiffe empfinde (was vielleicht andere auch so sehen)) --> '''DAFÜR -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) USS Defiant (NX-74205) ;Meinungen Meiner Meinung nach trtz einiger roter Links gut genug für den Titel...wir sollten ruhig mal mehr nominieren --Athanor 19:04, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Hm, also eigentlich müssten wir uns erstmal noch darüber unterhalten, wie wir mit der zweiten Defiant umgehen wollen. Die Bilder sind eigentlich klar: sie läuft weiterhin unter NX-74205. Auch das einleitende Bild finde ich etwas unpassend, viel zu frontal irgendwie. Mal schauen, ob ich eins in meinem lokalen Archiv finde. Erstmal "nur" neutral, kann sich aber zum Wochenende ändern. 20:12, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) noch dagegen , wenn man die 23 roten Links entfernt hat, bin ich dafür, aber jetzt noch nicht. --Janeway 14:44, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) Jetzt, wo es nur noch 6''' gibt, gefällt mir der Artikel, '''dafür. --Janeway 13:45, 5. Feb 2007 (UTC) dagegen das bild am anfang ist einfach etwas unübersichtlich. nicht repräsentativ. mir fehlen trockene zahlen, ich denke mal davon gabs reichlich in ds9 oder irre ich mich?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:51, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) dafür gut ausgeschmückt, von den Redlinks kann ich auch nicht mehr viel sehen. Viel Information. Guter Artikel -- :hab den artikel gerade mal überflogen. die geschichte kann ich jetzt nicht lesen, aber ich denke mal das alles drin ist. bei den ersten absätzen würde ich gerne mehr bilder sehen. der deckplan ist etwas dürftig. was ich mit "trockene zahlen" meine ist (ich glaube davon gibts tatsächlich nicht soviel in DS9) gehört ohnehin in eher den Defiant-klasse artikel... ich denke der artikel ist ganz gut... aber es könnte ein bischen besser sein, denke ich. also, ich bin nichtmehr dagegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:41, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity ;Meinungen * laaaaaanger Titel, enthält alles Vorkommende in mindestens ausreichendem Maß, ist aber noch weit davon entfernt eine Kompletttlösung zu sein (die nebenbei angemerkt sehr komplex werden würde ;)), (noch) drei rote Links und jetzt Kandidat. 20:54, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Nicht doch noch einer dafür? 00:42, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Also, hab ihn mir mal gerade durchgelesen. Ich kann jetzt nix entdecken, was dagegenspricht. Also auch dafür. --HenK | discuss 10:27, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::ich finde ja, der artikel könnte noch ein paar mehr bilder vertragen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:53, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Wenn ich's mal wieder spiele mache ich ein paar, versprochen - bin schon die CD am suchen. :) Die "Cinematics" sind allerdings etwas schwer zu erfassen, da auf meinen Systemen DOSBox nicht wirklich rund läuft... 15:38, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Vulkanische Reformation ;Meinungen Irgendwer meinte ja, dass hier in der MA noch jede menge potentielle Exzellente Artikel schlummern. Daher bin ich mal mutig und behaupte mit der Nominierung, das diese Artikel auch dazu gehört. Der Artikel ist recht umfangreich, sehr informativ, gut bebildert und meiner Meinug nach auch vollständig. AUßerdem ist das mal wieder ein Artikel, der in der in der MA/de wesentlich umfangreicher ist als in der MA/en (zählt das als Argument ;) ). Daher Dafür --Kebron 19:05, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich Kebron an, der Artikel ist umfangreich und informativ, genügend Bilder. Auch einer der die Folgen nicht gesehen hat, kann sich ein gutes Bild von dieser Trilogie machen. -- 14:57, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Den Begriff "Marodeur-Krise" müssen wir nochmal durchdiskutieren (in der MA/en heißt es "Babel crisis"), aber ansonsten ist der Artikel sehr lesenswert und ausführlich - mehr gibt das Thema nicht meiner Einschätzung nach nicht her und wenn doch heißt es ja nicht, dass man einen exzellenten Artikel nicht doch noch etwas ausbauen könnte. Bin daher ebenfalls dafür. 15:13, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) * Hatte von dem Artikel bis dato noch nie Notiz genommen. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass es dafür einen eigenen Begriff gibt. Das, was ich darin lese ist aber ausführlich und informativ. Er enthält alles, was man dazu wissen muss - dafür -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 17:38, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) *kurz: dafür. --Janeway 18:55, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) Scimitar ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist gut, umfangreich und schöpft das Thema meiner Meinung nach gut aus. Ich schlage ihn deshalb mal vor. --Janeway 21:19, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :dagegen, mindestens ein Bild hat einen noch immer sichtbaren Copyright-Vermerk und darf so nicht von uns benutzt werden, auch wenn der Vermerk weggeschnitten wird. :Ansonsten ist der Artikel, bis auf die Dateinamen der Bilder (Scimitar-Typ ist falsch, das Schiff ist ein Einzelmodell! / Groß-/Kleinschreibung), in Ordnung. 21:33, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) Könnte ich das Bild dann nicht einfach mit einer anderen Lizenz neu hochladen? --Janeway 12:22, 3. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild jetzt rausgenommen, jetzt müsste doch alles glatt laufen, oder? --Janeway 12:52, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Uh-oh! Das Kampfgeschehen ist mal mindestens an der Stelle "Als die Enterprise schließlich ebenfalls nahezu kampfunfähig geschossen ist, hat die Scimitar nur minimale Schäden erlitten und weist noch immer einen sehr starken Schildwert auf." falsch dargestellt. Das Schiff ist nicht nahezu kampfunfähig, nur weil die Schilde etwas schwächelten... Und die Scimitar war doch ein Einzelstück, oder nicht? Jedenfalls ist die Schlussfolgerung unter "Aktueller Status" ziemlich spekulativ und bewertend. :Ich hab' mal alles, was spekulativ war, wie etwa das Brückendesign in den Hintergrundinformationen entfernt, aber angesprochenen Dinge habe ich jetzt nicht geändert... 14:42, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Okay, nachdem ich auch noch einiges geändert habe, stört mich noch folgendes: Bild:Hauptbruecke_scimitar-typ.jpg scheint wieder aus einer Promo-Quelle zu kommen - es ist sehr scharf und kontrastreich, da schau ich mal, ob ich am Wochenende von der DVD einen passenden Screencap erstellen kann. Über die "Thalaron-Kontrollraum" müssen wir uns nochmal unterhalten, da die Kontrollen eindeutig auf der Brücke zu finden sind... Ich würd das ganze jetzt ungern scheitern lassen, da der Artikel sonst ja durchaus exzellent ist. 02:43, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) :dafür habe das erwähnte Bild durch einen passenden Screenshot ersetzt und nochmal Details korrigiert. 20:57, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Hab noch zwei HGI eingefügt, ansonsten Dafür! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:29, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) Schöner Artikel. Gefällt mir ich bin dafür abgelehnte Nominierungen Guinan ;Meinungen Der Artikel war hier schonmal zur Abstimmung und ist nicht durchgekommen, allerdings ist er noch weiter bearbeitet, verbessert und bebildert worden. Wenn der Kritikpunkt wieder die Zeitform ist, werde ich ihn, wenn er genau genannt wird, bearbeiten, weil er es langsam verdient exzellent zu werden. -- Janeway 15:18, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Find ich gut bebildert, ein roter Link, sehr ausführlich, gut gegliedert, steckt viel Arbeit drin -> bin dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:36, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich war schon letztes Mal dafür und finde, dass Der Artikel jetzt erst recht verdient hat ein Exzellenter zu werden. Janeway hat sich unglaublich viel Arbeit gemacht und wirklich alles zu Guinan herausgefunden und zusammengetragen. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach übertrifft dieser Artikel einige andere Exzellente Artikel. Hervorragende Leistung! ::Ich bin ganz klar dafür! --Mr. Data 15:57, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Dafür! Der Artikel ist optisch ähnlich gestaltet wie viele andere exzellente Artikel, dies spricht also nicht dagegen. Ich finde allein schon für den Umfang hat der Artikel eine Einstufung zum exzellenten Artikel verdient.--bjoerns 10:11, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- :::Es ging ja bei der Ablehnung nicht darum, dass zu wenig Informationen drin wären, sondern viel mehr um die Form, sowohl was die Schriftsprache anbelangt, als auch was die Anordnung der Bilder und das Verhältnis Bild/Text anbelangt. Was mir vor allem gar nicht gut gefällt, sind, dass es richtige Textblöcke ohne Absatz gibt und das viele Informationen eher stichwortartig aufgelistet sind. Steckt zwar bereits eine Menge Arbeit drin, aber er könnte noch etwas reifen - wir haben ja Zeit. Daher noch dagegen. 16:14, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::stimmt, stilistisch könnte man da teilweise noch einiges rausholen, aber allein der Umfang und die Detailfülle ist erschlagend--Bravomike 18:32, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich muss mich defchris anschließen. Ich denke ein exelenter Artikrl muss in der Anordnung der Bilder und anderer Formsachen schon etwas besser aussehen. Ansonsten is ja vom Inhalt her alles drin. Auch noch dagegen. --HenK | discuss 21:30, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich war schon das letzte Mal dagegen und meine Kritik bezog sich auch hauptsächlich auf das schon Genannte. Da sich nur am Inhalt etwas geändert hat bin ich immer noch dagegen -- , 01:29, 4. Jan. 2007 (UTC) * Dagegen - Der Artikel spricht mich schon optisch nicht komplett an. Im oberen Teil sind alle Bilder auf der rechten Seite, unten dann rechts und links gemischt. Inhaltlich scheint mir der Artikel größtenteils in Ordnung. -- Spocky talk 19:19, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::ich schließe mich der Meinung von Bravomike an. Es sind schon fast alle (zumindestens die bekannten) Fakten über Guinan enthalten. Gegen das Format habe ich auch nichts. Doch exelent ist halt noch nicht. 12:09, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Erste Schlacht von Deep Space Nine ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist zwar kurz, jedoch ist er gut bebildert und erzählt das Ereignis gut nach. Der MA/en Artikel ist zwar etwas länger, allerdings ist er eine gute Nacherzählung der genialen Schlacht. --Janeway 17:58, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen* - Zum einen muss gleich in der Einleitung der Link korrigiert werden (das ist grammatikalisch so verkehrt), zweitens sind auch noch nicht alle Verweise eingebaut, die in der englischen MA vorhanden sind. -- Spocky talk 18:31, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) *'dagegen''' - aus verschiedenen Gründen: ** zu viele Rechtschreibfehler, Zahlen bis zwölf müssen im Fließtext ausgeschrieben werden. ** Bilder in schlechter Qualität und falsch benannt (das ist übrigens der falsche Martok!). ** Der Kampf auf der Promenade ist nicht ganz so wichtig, als dass er ein Bild bräuchte, wichtiger wäre, dass sich Garak und Dukat um den Schutz des Depata-Rats kümmern (fehlt auch komplett) ** Die Formatierungen (Schiffsnamen kursiv) sind nicht umgesetzt. 18:58, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) * dagegen - Gründe wurden schon genügend genannt. --100 Cent 14:50, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) ;Meinungen Zur Abwechslung mal ein Meta-Trek-Artikel. 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht. Er ist für mich viel zu kurz. dagegen --Janeway 17:20, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Automatische Reparaturstation ist höchstens eine Bildschirmseite länger. 17:37, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Für mich reicht diese Bildschirmseite bei der Automatischen Reparaturstation, tut mir leid. Immer noch dagegen. --Janeway 17:51, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Da bin ich neutral. --HenK | discuss 15:59, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Judgment Rites ;Meinungen Zur Abwechslung noch ein Meta-Trek-Artikel. ;) 19:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich finde ihn auch zu kurz. dagegen --Janeway 17:21, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Deep Space 9 ;Meinungen Fehlt da noch etwas? Ich glaube nicht, der Artikel ist ausführlich und informiert den Leser umfassend über die Station. 19:39, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ja da fehlt nochetwas, man könnte etwas über die Quartiere schreiben, bei den internen Einrichtigungen fehlen Bilder, der Link zum Quarks hilft ebenfalls nicht gerade weiter, auch über den Konflikt mit den Klingonen oder Alternative Zeitlinien, als auch etwas über die Schlacht beim Omarion-Nebel. Ich bin dagegen, vielleicht wenn er etwas überarbeitet wurde. --Janeway 17:34, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Also das, mit dem Alternativen Zeitlinien und dem etwas mageren Abschnitt über die interenen Eibrichtugen sehe ich ein, aber die Schlacht im Omarion-Nebel hat mit der Geschichte der Station nicht wirklich viel zu zu tun. --Kebron 18:51, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::ich glaube auch das da noch so eines fehlt... aber das ist ja immer so :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:53, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Das stimmt :). Was mir auch noch fehlt, sind ein paar Hintergrund-infos, wie in der MA/en, sowie ein bischen mehr zu dem interen Einrichtungen. Was die Geschichte angeht, denke ich mal ist das wesentlichste drin, ich vermisse auf jeden Fall so auf die Schnelle nichts. Daher erstmal noch dagegen. --Kebron 19:17, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Der Klingonenkonflikt fehlt ebenfalls komplett, nur die Referenz aus Der Weg de Kriegers und ein paar links zu den beiden Kriegen und der Schlacht, dabei war im Krieg DS9 ja auch ein paar mal mehr betroffen als nur der Angriff der Klingonen, der Krieg sich ja auch in die Länge. Shisma, bist du jetzt dagegen oder neutral? --Janeway 19:29, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ich befürchte einfach das mein urteil voreilig sein könnte. ich gebe ungern meine meinung dazu ab--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:12, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) archiviert 19:06, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Schlacht von Sektor 001 ;Meinungen Auch wenn sich das Geschehen der Schlacht nur auf die Erde konzentriert, ist der Artikel sehr gut und wir sind ja "nominierungsfaul", wir sollen ja mehr nominieren und ich fange einfach mal damit an. Außerdem wäre es die zweite Schlacht, die "exzellent" werden würde. -Janeway 16:59, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ist kürzer als der abgelehnte Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) und bietet für die vielen Bilder generell zu wenig Text - dagegen. 18:17, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::warum brauchen wir für die nachicht der Borg eine Audio-datei? die ganze geschichte ist nur aus der sicht der enterprise geschreiben. btw kann man davon nochmehr berichten? ist es wahr das diese schlacht genauso verheerend ist wie wolf 359?(ich hatte nicht so den eindruck) woher stammt überhaubt der Term "Schlacht von Sektor 001"? dies ist bestimmt nicht die einziege weltraumschlacht in diesem sektor. irgentwie habe ich auch ein problem mit der zeitform. die ereigisse hier sind vergangenheit. es könnte mehr hintergrundinfos geben. das auftauchen des millenium falkens aus star wars halte ich für erwähnenswert. ebenso das allein für diese schlacht einige schiffsklassen entworfen wurden. halte ich nicht unbedinngt für excellent, dagegen---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:14, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Also, die Nachricht ist nicht mehr Audio, das mit dem Verheerend wie Wolf 359 hab ich rausgenommen und etwas umformuliert, den Titel könnte man in "Zweiter Angriff der Borg in Sektor 001" oder so ändern, die hintergrundinfos hab ich hinzugefügt und an der zeit arbeite ich gerade, ich denke mal präsens. Und die Schlacht ist auch Sicht der Enterprise geschrieben, weil die Schlacht ja aus der Sicht der Enterprise ist, außer vlt. einem kurzen Blick von der Defiant aus am Anfang. --20:15, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Der Artikel ist doch im Präsens, oder nicht?--20:23, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::das jetzt bitte nicht als kritik an dem artikel werten aber mir persönlich gefällt es nicht, den schlachten, kriesen, kriegen usw. eigene namen zu geben. zB vom Dominion-Krieg, der Schlacht von Maxia, der Schlacht von Wolf 359 und der Xindi-Krise wissen wir das es sich dabei um terms handelt die auch im st universum verwendet werden. daher bin ich auch gegen "Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg". wir wissen nicht wie diese kriege und konflikte im st-universum genannt werden. ich habe allerdings auch keine alternative. insofern ich den artikel irgentwann trotzdem als gut und lesenswert erachte werde ich mein "Dagegen" zurück ziehen aber "Dafür" werde ich vermutlich nie sein. :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:03, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::übrigens musst du die audio datei auchnicht entfernen nur weil ich frage wozu sie gut ist. du hast sicher deine gründe. vieleicht kannst du mich ja davon überzeugen :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:11, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Audio-Datei hatte ich mal hochgeladen, weil es hier "Wiki ist kein Papier". Dementsprechend bin ich der Meinung, dass ein Artikel, so er die Möglichkeit hat, auch ein Tondokument enthalten kann - auch noch in einem Format, das eh jeder vernünftige Player abspielen können sollte. 21:47, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich hab mir die Audio-Datei zwei mal auf zwei verschiedenen PCs runtergeladen jedes mal konnte ich sie mir nicht anhören. Ich hab keinen Grund für die Audio-Datei, ist sie jedoch gut, kann man sie ruhig lassen. Ich kann das jedoch nicht beurteilen, siehe meine gründe. --Janeway 13:56, 14. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Audio-Datei liegt im OggVorbis-Format vor. Hatte ich so gedacht, weil OggVorbis völlig lizenzfrei ist, anders als MP3 oder WMA... Als Player bieten sich Winamp und Media Player Classic unter Windows an - unter Linux bieten sich xmms bzw. Amarok an. 15:22, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9 ;Meinungen Wenn auch eine Stunde vorher, laut der Uhr, ist der Artikel nominiert. Eigentlich ist er püntklich. Ich glaube, wir haben hier ein Problem mit der Zeit, unsere Uhr ist hier anscheinend nicht umgestellt. Er ist jetzt viel, viel besser geworden und wäre die erste Schlacht, die exzellent wird. Andere könnten dann auch bald folgen :). --Janeway 23:00, 10. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bis jetzt haben sehr viele ihre Meinung zu diesem Artikel abgegeben.... --Janeway 14:52, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Also mir gefällt das mit den Bilder links und rechts auf gleicher Höhe nicht so. Das meine ich aber auch generell. --HenK | discuss 15:45, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Die Bilder sind jetzt ein bisschen anders angeordnet. Wie findest du es jetzt? --Janeway 11:21, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Besser. Hab auch noch mal ein bisschen Hand angelegt. Muss mir aber noch etwas genauer durchlesen. Deswegen vorerst: neutral --HenK | discuss 11:48, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Wie sieht es mit den anderen aus? Bisher gibt es ja nur zwei Meinungen, also ran an den Speck :) --Janeway 16:11, 19. Feb 2007 (UTC) - dagegen: Der Schreibstil ist (noch) zu schlecht und einige Textstellen könnten meiner Meinung nach noch inhaltlich etwas ausgebaut werden. --100 Cent 21:06, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ähm, was mir grade einfällt: Die Erste Schlacht um Deep Space 9 müsste doch schon zu Beginn der Serie gelaufen sein, als drei Schiffe der Galor-Klasse die gerade übergebene Station angreifen, weil sie vermuten, dass man Dukats Schiff zerstört hat... Mehr dazu auf der Diskussionsseite 02:48, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) zurückgezogene Nominierungen